Hundred Acre Wood
The Hundred Acre Wood is the main location from the Disney Winnie the Pooh series. It is home to Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kessie, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Piglet, Lumpy and his mother, Tigger, and Gopher. Appearance The Hundred Acre Wood appears as a lush forest with many tall trees and grass. In The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Winnie the Pooh it seems to have a trail. Locations There are about eight houses in the Hundred Acre Wood. Tigger originally lived with Kanga and Roo, but was sometime given his own in The Tigger Movie. There's Pooh's house, Piglet's House, Owl's House, Rabbit's House and Rabbit's garden, Gopher's House with a series of tunnels, Tigger's House, Eeyore's House, Kanga and Roo's House. *Poohsticks Bridge is a wooden or cobblestone bridge above the river where everyone engages in the game of Pooh Sticks. *The Enchanted Place is a very special almost sacred place where Pooh and Christopher Robin go to say goodbye as Christopher Robin must attend school at the end of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. In Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, it is replaced with a tree on a curved hilltop. It appears less special as other characters treat it like it was a normal tree. *Eeyore's Gloomy Place is where Eeyore's House is made of sticks. Most characters are seen hurrying past it and knocking it over (even Christopher Robin) it isn't shown explicitly until the 2011 film, Winnie the Pooh. When it was the place that Pooh discovers Eeyore's tail is missing, it appears dark with many overgrown plants and trees blocking sunlight. *The Sandy Pit is where Roo plays. It is shown only in the theme song "Winnie the Pooh" and in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Christopher Robin's house is a "Green Door in a Tree", but in most media it appears in the Hundred Acre Wood. Many think it is the portal to the Hundred Acre Wood. In The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh his house is on a street in America (Judging by his mailbox which has USPS on it) named Hundred Acre Road. In The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the 2011 Winnie the Pooh film, his yard is full of toys. *Christopher Robin's room is his bedroom where his toys, games, big boots, clothes, and stuffed animals are kept. It appears as the opening scene in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, and the 2011 film, Winnie the Pooh. The narrator says "This could be the room of any small boy, but it just happens to be the room of Christopher Robin." In Springtime with Roo, before the narrator announces anything, Roo jumps out of the book and asks who the story will be about. The narrator answers Roo. In the 2011 Winnie the Pooh film, the narrator adds "but it's not" after "This could be the room of any small boy". It is where the book is opened and closed. *Gopher's Tunnels are a series of tunnels beneath the Hundred Acre Wood. In The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, it is shown he is prone to falling into them. In the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, where they are prominently shown, they are simple mining tunnels supported by wooden beams. *Heffalump Hollow is the home of the notorious Heffalumps. Originally, the area was forbidden to enter and bordered off from the rest of the woods by a fence. Eventually, Pooh and his friends made peace with the Heffalumps (thanks to Lumpy) and the location was no longer forbidden. ''Kingdom Hearts series'' In the Kingdom Hearts series the Hundred Acre Wood is called the 100 Acre Wood and is simply a magic book containing the world. Merlin keeps it with him. In most games (With the exception of Coded, 358/2 Days, and Dream Drop Distance) it is optional, but beneficial to visit the 100 Acre Wood. It is special in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II as a world within a world. When Sora enters the book, he lands on a version of the flat map of the 100 Acre Wood. Classic locations such as Winnie the Pooh and Piglet's House are accessible, as well as the Muddy Path and Spooky Cave, making this world one of very few to show a change of day. Each location usually harbors a mini-game with prizes which help Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their journey, although Sora is the only one that goes into this world. Trivia *The Hundred Acre Wood was inspired by Ashdown Forest in England. *In most Kingdom Hearts games (with the exception of Coded and 358/2 Days), visiting The Hundred Acre Wood is optional but beneficial if you wish to complete the journals. *In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Terra, Ven and Aqua don't visit The Hundred Acre Wood but if they choose to look at the book, an extra board for the Command Board game is available but again is optional but beneficial if you wish to complete the journals. Pooh and Tigger are the opponents should you choose to play in the game. Gallery The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Opening and Closing Background - 1.jpg|The Hill at Sunset (closeup) background from the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opening intro/closing credits and the episode, Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Opening and Closing Background - 2.jpg|The Hill at night background from the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opening intro/closing credits and the episode, Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Closing Background - Season 1.jpg|The Hill at sunset background from Season 1 of the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Closing Credits. Kingdom Hearts Series 100_Acre_Wood_KHBBS.png|Hundred Acre Wood in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 100_Acre_Wood_KH.png|Hundred Acre Wood in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 100_Acre_Wood_KHII_2.png|Hundred Acre Wood in Kingdom Hearts II 100_Acre_Wood_Room_(Art).png|Concept art of a 100 Acre Wood Room in Castle Oblivion 100_Acre_Wood_Book_KHII.png|The 100 Acre Wood map in Kingdom Hearts II 574px-Hunny Tree (Art).png|Pooh's Hunny Tree 637px-Rabbit's House (Art).png|Rabbit's House and Garden Wood - Hill (Art).png|The Hill with a swing and a Stone Bridge 640px-Muddy Path (Art).png|Muddy Path along with a log Bridge Category:Winnie the Pooh locations Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations Category:Forests